On many work vehicles such as, for example, loaders and backhoes, the heights and angles of the work tools must be visually estimated and manually adjusted on a somewhat constant basis. This will quickly lead to fatigue for a normal human operator. On other work vehicles, a few positions, i.e., heights and angles, of the work tools are factory preset allowing the work tools to be automatically placed in those positions at the direction of the operator via a simple pushing of a button, a manipulation of a handle or some other simple operation. On still other work vehicles, kickout positions for the work tools may be programmed and modified by the vehicle operators from without or within the cab. However, the adjustment methods and/or mechanisms appear to be complex, cumbersome and/or expensive as they require sensor systems with complex linkages and/or adjustments by vehicle operators outside of the operator cab.